Do you believe in magic?
by eleventhdoctor'sgal
Summary: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!


Doctor Who

Do You Believe in Magic?

**I was inspired by the songs 'Suddenly' and 'Do You Believe in Magic' (by Danish singers Loona and Solveig respectively) from the Danish animated film 'Help! I'm A Fish'. I love the idea of the Eleventh Doctor and Amy floating in a galaxy, like floating gracefully under water. **

**This takes place shortly after the first episode, The Eleventh Hour.**

**P.S. If you don't watch Doctor Who, WATCH IT!! It's amazing!**

**I also do not own Doctor Who – Steven Moffat and BBC do. I also don't own the Help! I'm a Fish soundtrack song but do listen to them on Youtube. This fanfic is purely for the reader's enjoyment **

**Boring bits over, let's get to the good part….**

Amy Pond stood star struck in her 'nightie' as she watched the TARDIS doors open and saw in front of her, a galaxy full of colourful, beautiful patterns.

"Am I dreaming?" She gasped, rubbing her eyes.

"No," The Doctor replied. He looked at her intently, his gorgeous green eyes fixed on her. He cracked a huge smile. "This is all very real, very real Amelia Pond. Welcome to the Nafari Galaxy.

"Can we check it out?" Amy asked.

The Doctor turned from Amy then walked towards the TARDIS entrance. Was it safe? Would the pressure in the air be too much for Amy? He licked his finger then pointed it towards the galaxy. There was no high pressure in the air and seemingly no gravity. They would float in the air. As long as Amy held on to him, she would be all right.

"Yeah, course," The Doctor replied. "Just hold on to me tightly."

Amy hesitated as she stepped one foot out of the TARDIS. It was frightening, just stepping out into this open space, not knowing if there was a bottom to it.

"Amy, don't be scared."

Amy started shaking. "Doctor, I'm afraid. It's a huge open space, what if we fall?"

The Doctor gently placed his hand on Amy's.

"Remember what I said to you when you were seven? Trust me…. I'm a Doctor."

"But you left me!" Amy yelled. "I sat there for hours and hours in my little red coat, sitting on my suitcase like Paddington Bear, waiting for my Raggedy Doctor to come back!"

The Doctor sympathised with her. He felt awful about what happened. He didn't mean to leave her like that.

"Amy, I promise I won't leave you – I'll never leave you and never forget you, ever again. You are my friend, Amelia Pond. Now please… just trust me."

She gripped his hand and made sure she never let go.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Amy reluctantly nodded her head and took a deep breath.

Within moments, the Doctor and Amy jumped out of the TARDIS and into the open galaxy. Amy's fiery red hair stood up on end and she wasn't falling – instead she was floating.

The Doctor laughed.

"Hahaha! You trust me now, don't you?"

"With all my life Doctor."

Amy's stomach lurched as they dropped at least two feet.

"Help Doctor! I'm falling!"

"No Amy!" The Doctor laughed. "You're not falling… you're floating!"

Amy panicked as the Doctor let go of her hand. She back flipped in the air.

"Doctor!" She cried.

"Just relax and enjoy it!" The Doctor cried. "Just float on your back, as if you were swimming."

Amy did just that and she felt like an angel, floating on air. It was amazing, she was in a galaxy in outer space and she was floating on thin air. She felt as if the world was upside down…

Suddenly the world's upside down

_**New adventures all around**_

_**Suddenly I'm feeling so high, I could almost cry **_

_**Suddenly I'm breaking the spell**_

_**No more hiding in the shell **_

_**Suddenly I'm all out of doubt**_

_**Gotta shout it out.**_

"This is amazing!" Amy cried. "Am ordinary girl from Scotland and I'm in the middle of the Nafari galaxy, a billion light years away from E – aagh!"

Amy fell away.

"Help!" She cried.

Ha-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

The Doctor floated gracefully towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Told you I wasn't going to let you go," He grinned.

Suddenly the world's upside down

_**New adventures all around**_

_**Suddenly I'm feeling so high, I could almost cry…**_

Amy laughed, as she felt safe in the Doctor's arms dancing and floating – with the stars swirling in colours of red, blue, violet, green.

Amy could not believe she was in the Nafari galaxy with a strange man – the night before her wedding. Before she was to marry her fiancé, Rory Williams. The nurse who the Doctor referred to as 'not the good looking one.'

"Do you believe in magic?" The Doctor asked Amy.

"Sometimes," Amy replied. "But I believe in you Doctor."

"Good, because this is better than magic… just watch."

The stars started sparkling like diamantes around Amy and the Doctor, it was absolutely an amazing sight to behold. Even a camera wouldn't be able to capture how beautiful it was.

This was better than magic, but Amy had to admit that in fact it did feel magical.

Do you believe, do you believe in magic?

_**Do you believe, do you believe in love?**_

_**Do you believe, do you believe in power of good friends?**_

_**Everything will be all right.**_

Amy had found a friend in the Doctor, in fact he was her best friend. She did love him, she was falling more and more in love with him as time went on. But she couldn't be in love with him; she was getting married the very next day to a different man!

But she knew that whatever happened, the Doctor would always be there for her. No one was there for her when she was little. She had no mum or dad (they died in a car accident when she was three) and her aunt was always out at wild parties, drinking and staying at men's houses (which is why she was never at Amy's home).

But somehow the Doctor would never leave her, always be there for her.

You know that I'll be there for you

_**And I know you'll be there for me**_

_**That's the magic of friendship and love.**_

"We better go back to the TARDIS," The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Amy glided seamlessly into the TARDIS. He shut the doors behind him, closing out the galaxy.

"That was amazing," Amy beamed.

"There's plenty more where that came from," The Doctor smiled.

Do you believe in power of good friends?

_**Everything will be all right, everything's gonna be all right…**_

"So, where do you want to go next?"

THE END


End file.
